Manufacturers typically test devices, including electronic assemblies (EAs) such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), for compliance with various requirements. Typically, PCBs are tested in panels. Generally, a panel includes multiple instances of a PCB in a common matrix. A panel is installed in a test system and, one-by-one, the individual PCBs within the panel are tested. Panel-based testing is primarily an artifact of the sizes of PCBs. For example, traditionally, PCBs were sized for computers, which made panel-based testing an acceptable alternative. However, in recent years, a large portion of PCBs to test, such as those used in smartphones, are considerably smaller than in previous eras. Due to the proliferation of smartphones and other portable electronic devices, the numbers of smaller PCBs that require testing have also increased, while the testing requirements have, in many cases, become more stringent.